Secrets Underground
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: A few years after Sarah's encounter with the magical Underground, her older sister comes home to find that some secrets she's known forever have come to surface, and a certain someone appears to take back what's rightfully his. Jareth X OC
1. Let Me Remember You

**Secrets**

**Underground**

**A Labyrinth fanfic**

_It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way, and look into it, it can show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it? Then forget the baby._

_Forget...._

_Forget......._

_How can I forget? So many distant memories, so many secrets, and yet you took them all away from me. You...you...you're name. You even made me forget your name. And yet, somehow, I feel like you've entered my life again, and if I remember...if I can remember you...you would not have done so in a cordial manner. Why? Why would you make me forget everything about you, about your world, except those words that you said to me the first moment I met you. Thirteen hours, for what? What did I need thirteen hours for? Please, let me remember you._

Sarah bounded down the stairs as she heard the doorbell ring. She'd been expecting to hear that doorbell ring for the past three weeks, she'd been waiting to see her, ever since she'd went away to the Navy Sarah had been waiting to see her again. Her big sister.

"Dad! She's here!"

Sarah flung the front door open to reveal her older sister, blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun beneath a khaki cameo cap, sapphire blue eyes gazing out at her younger sister beneath the brim. "Sarah,"

The young girl threw her arms around her elder sister, "I missed you, Ali, I missed you so much!"

Alison smiled as her young sister hugged tight to her US Navy Law Enforcement and Security uniform, "Sorry if I smell like dogs, all I work with are German Shepards."

Their father clamored down the stairs, Toby in his arms, "Alison you're back,"

Sarah could see her sister's eyes grow confused at the right of Toby, "And when were you gonna tell me there was another baby for me to take care of?"

Sarah sighed, "I've been taking care of the screaming baby,"

Alison froze. _Screaming baby. Not for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby_, those words and more had haunted her for years.

"...Ali? Ali you OK?" Sarah's voice brought her back to reality,

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

Their father sighed, "Well we tried to get in contact with you but your base said you'd been shipped off."

Alison had grown weary of her father's lies many years ago, "If you'd tried to contact me the base would have put you through to where I was stationed don't give me that crap."

Irene came into the room, "Who's this? A recruiter? Sorry we don't have anyone here old enough to join the Army."

Sarah glared at her stepmother, "She's my sister!"

Alison shared the same glare, "And I'm in the _Navy_, not the _Army_," she said the second Armed Forces title with a hint of disgust in her voice, neither branch got a long with the other.

Irene looked annoyed, "Oh, well I'm Irene, your father's new wife, this is Toby, _my_ son." She held out her hand, wincing as Alison accepted as if the young woman's hand was diseased.

Sarah sighed, "C'mon upstairs, I want you to see my room!" The two girls ran upstairs, Alison's combat boots making a little more noise than Irene and Bill would have liked, but neither girl could have cared.

"So what's it been like? Traveling the world?" Sarah asked the older girl, plopping down on her bed.

Alison sighed with a smile, tossing her bag to the ground, her gemstone eyes scanning her baby sister's room, "It's been great, I was stationed in London mostly, got to visit France, Germany, Greece, Spain, and Italy," Alison's attention fell on a small, red-leather bound book, gold embossed letters spelling out _The Labyrinth_ on the the cover.

"W-Where did you get this book, Sar?"

The young, brunette got up and walked over, "Mom gave it to me a long time ago, said it was your favorite book when you were my age. Was it?"

The blonde nodded, turning the book over in her hands, "Yeah, my favorite." She opened the book to a part of the story she knew well, the Goblin King had pronounced his love for the young girl, begging that she live in the Underground with him as his Queen, to fear him, love him, do as he said, and he would be her slave.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen." Alison recited the lines she knew by heart, mostly to herself.

Sarah smiled, "For my will is as strong as yours...my kingdom as great....damn, even after all of that I can't remember it by heart!"

Alison looked at her, "After all what?"

The young girl sighed, "You'll think I'm crazy,"

The blonde sat down on the bed, patting the area next to her, "Try me."

Sarah sighed, "OK, well, a few years ago, dad and Irene left me to babysit Toby, and he wouldn't stop crying. So I wished the goblins would take him away, and...they did. The, Goblin King, came to me, made me face his Labyrinth, and I...I beat him. He wanted me to become his Queen, but I said..."

"You have no power over me?"

The young girl stared at her sister, emerald eyes wide, "How-How did you know?!"

Alison sighed, "Sarah...I'm going to tell you a story, although I may not totally remember everything, but this story is one that I never told anyone before, because people would think I was _crazy_. But first, I need to take a shower, have something to eat, and get out of this uniform. Then I promise I'll tell you."

Sarah whined, "No! Ali tell me now!"

The older sister smiled, "No, you can wait, you know you can."

"Oh, alright, fine."

Alison was about to walk out of the room to the bathroom, but she stopped at the doorway and turned around, "Do you remember the Goblin King's name?"

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, why you don't?"

Alisong sighed, "No....I don't."

~_You don't remember my name dearest Alison? What a pity. And I thought you and I had such a wonderful bond together all those years ago, while you were the one taking care of a screaming baby, who sits on the bed before you now, asking you your story about me, when she herself faced and thwarted me just as you did. But she turned down my offer....unlike you_.~

Sarah looked at her sister, who was staring off into a daze, "Alison? Alison!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"It's OK. The Goblin King...his name's Jareth."

Alison smiled, the name caused her entire body to warm.

_Jareth. I....I remember now. Some of it anyway._

"Thanks sis, I'll see you in about thirty minutes," the young woman walked into the bathroom, stripped herself of her uniform, which she folded neatly onto the counter, and stepped into the warm shower, each drop of water like a shard of a memory...memories which were slowly beginning to form again, whilst mismatched eyes watched through a crystal at the girl now young woman, who had disappeared from his realm not so long ago.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Pieces to the Puzzle

_~(singsong)...Alison....Alison...my dear, beloved Alison. Do you remember me?_

_Jareth...I....I do remember you...at least I think I do. Please give me some sort of reason why you made me forget, please! I beg you, please! You don't know how torturous it has been for me to try and remember you!_

_~You left my company not long ago dearest Alison, do you remember?_

_No! Because of **you**__I don't remember! I know you were the one who made me forget! Why did you want me to forget?!_

_~Because your darling sister would have ruined everything had she known you'd been here with me all this time._

_What? No, I was in the Navy! I was in London!_

_~You were....after you left me. You left by a decision made on your own, a foolish one, which caused me to do something I deeply regret._

_And what was that?_

_~Erase your memory of me...my world...**our** life._

_And you regret that?_

_~Such a pity....You'll remember soon enough my darling....I know you will._

_Jareth?! Jareth! JARETH!_

Alison opened her eyes to find that she was still standing under the showerhead, the water falling on her now freezing cold. She shut it off, stepped out and wrapped both her body and hair in towels. Running her hand across the fog-covered mirror she sighed, "What have you done to me?" Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she'd seen a barn owl, but those never came around here.

"_Alison_? _You done_?" her father's voice came from the other side of the door.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm done!"

"_Then could you come out of there I need to shower, Irene and I are going out can you watch Sarah and Toby_?"

"Ugh, why do you think I'm here?! To be your personal babysitter!? I came here to see you and Sarah not take care of some stepson I barely know! Now it seems the only person happy to see me _is_ Sarah!"

She flung the door open to come face-to-face with her shocked father, "Ali,"

"DON'T you dare call me Ali, you don't deserve to." Alison stormed past him into her sister's room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Sarah had been lounging on her bed, reading _The Labyrinth_, when Alison came in.

"Everything OK?"

No answer. Alison grabbed her duffle bag and tossed it onto the bed, taking out a pair of pajamas that had been folded neatly beside a more formal uniform, a bag of dog treats, and, to Sarah's shock, four or five guns. "Ali!"

The blonde looked at her, "They're mandatory, Sarah. I'm in Law Enforcement and Security, don't you think I may need a gun?"

"Yeah, but _five_?!"

Alison put on her pajamas and took out each gun one by one, then took out a gun cleaning kit, "Each one has special value to me. I very rarely use any of them besides this one," she held up a standard .9mm.

Sarah smiled, now sitting cross-legged on the bed with her sister, "You tell me about the guns, I wanna do your hair, please?!"

Her older sister chuckled with a kind smile, "OK, nothing crazy though."

The young girl searched through the large bag to find a brush, then ran over to her vanity and grabbed a couple of hair elastics and some shine, hair creme, and detangler. "Stay still,"

Alison laughed, "I have to clean my guns!"

"But I thought you said you've only used that one?"

"Just because I've barely used them doesn't mean they don't get dirty. And I've fired each one at least three times."

"How about that one?"

Alison smiled, "That's a .32mm, revolver. It's my backup gun just in case I lose my .9mm or someone takes it." She snapped out the cylinder, which Sarah could see held six bullets, and watched as her sister began the meticulous job of cleaning, while her own work was focused on brushing the golden waves her sister had kept secure in a bun without a single flyaway.

The older of the two sisters could tell that Sarah was intrigued with the firearms she was showing her, and if their father had seen any of this he would have thrown a fit, Irene probably would have fainted.

"What's that one?"

"That is a .45mm semi automatic handgun, I very rarely use it because in my opinion it's overkill."

"And that one?"

"Can you wait 'til I finish cleaning my .9 and my .32?" Alison smiled at her sister's interest, but she was far too pushy.

"There, done with your hair, now you can tell me your story."

The blonde winced. Damn, she'd been trying to avoid that by getting Sarah into a conversation about the handguns, but she was sure now that there was no dancing around it.

"OK, lemme get these put away and then I'll tell you," she took out the gun's boxes and placed each one inside of it's own case, stacking them neatly on the floor. "A long time ago, when you were about Toby's age, maybe a bit younger, mom gave me that book," she pointed to _The Labyrinth._

I had been reading it to you, trying to get you to fall asleep, but it was no use. All you would do was wail and cry and whine, so, without even thinking, I wished that the goblins would take you away. And just like that," she snapped her finger, "you disappeared from my lap."

Sarah was shocked, "You wished me away to the Labyrinth?!"

Alison nodded, "I didn't know what I had done, but a few minutes later, _he_ appeared...Jareth. Offered me a crystal in exchange for you, but I declined it, demanding he give you back to me. So, he challenged me to solve his Labyrinth in,"

"Thirteen hours?"

Sapphire and emeral collided, Alison was greatful that Sarah had interrupted when she did, because Alison had forgotten what the thirteen hours were for, "Yeah, and I did. I solved it, but when I got to the castle, Jareth offered me another crystal, saying that if I were to fear him, love him, do as he said, that he would be my slave. In those few words, Sarah, he was saying that he had fallen in love with me. He told me he would send you back here if I accepted. And unlike you, who told him he had no power over you...I said yes."

Sarah was shocked, "Ali! You said _yes_ to Jareth?!"

She sighed, "It was a long time ago in the Aboveground time, but down there it felt like I'd been away for a few months. I did go to the Navy once I returned, but I've only been in the Navy for three years, Sarah, not eight."

Alison was amazed how quickly everything came back to her, how easily she remembered. She remembered everything, everything about the Underground, everything about Jareth, and everything about _them_.

"What did he do? When you said yes?"

"Kept his word, sent you home, sent a note to mom and dad that I was enlisted in the Navy, being shipped off to Japan, no way to get in contact with me. I had to keep that cover so I enrolled as soon as I came Aboveground, and I ended up really enjoying it, so I stayed. But what I didn't understand was why Jareth erased my memory."

The power went out. Wind blew hard against Sarah's bedroom window, causing them to open with a loud bang.

Sarah jumped up with a scream, "Ali!"

Alison stumbled to open one of her gun boxes, pulling out her .9mm and quickly loading it, "Stay behind me Sarah!"

The barn owl that was so familiar to both of them flew into the room, quickly changing before them into a man that had burned himself into their memories.

"Hello again, Sarah...my dear, dear Alison."

Alison held her gun with expert precision, pointing it right at his head. Mismatched Caribbean blue and cobalt eyes stared at her, a smirk upon his face framed with featherlight platinum hair, sticking out at all ends.

"Don't. Move," Alison stared down the barrel of the gun right at him, anger filled her soul, but shock and joy clung to her heart.

"Alison, my love, do put that godawful thing away," Jareth held up his hands in mock surrender, which Alison did not take lightly.

"Why? Why are you here?"

"Because I thought that you would like to see me, darling. And I think that Sarah should know the entire truth, don't you?"

Sarah looked at him, "What the hell are you talking about, Jareth?"

The fae could see in his love's eyes that she was confused, she hadn't remembered all of it, or if she had, she wasn't about to let him figure it out.

"Your sister and I, Sarah, shared a very..._close_ relationship, whilst she was in the Underground with me."

Alison cocked the gun, "Shut up."

Jareth smiled wider, she _did_ remember, and she didn't want Sarah to know, "Why? You've told her everything else shouldn't she have the last piece of the puzzle? I did pronounce my love for your sister, Sarah, and in return, over a few hours time, she did the same. As I said before, our relationship was very close."

The young girl stared in shock at her sister, "Ali? You love him? You slept with him?!"

Alison sighed, looking at her sister, for a brief moment, then staring angrily back at her magical **_former_ **lover, "Yes. A long time ago."

The Goblin King took a step forward, placing a black-gloved hand over Alison's, which were clenched around her gun, "Put it down, love. You won't hurt me, as I would never hurt you."

Tears threatened to pour down Alison's cheeks as she uncocked the gun and stuffed it safely back in its box.

"There, there, see? Alison, darling come back to the Underground with me, I need you there by my side once more."

Sarah was now very angry, "No! I just got her back and you want to take her away from me again?! No!"

Jareth straightened, turning his attention to the young brat who had turned his offer down when she had defeated him, "You denied me, Sarah, when your sister left I searched near and far for a replacement, and I figured her younger sister would be best, but you turned me down. So why should I care if you want her back?!"

Alison's attention was astute now, after all the time she'd spent with Jareth, the magic of the Underground had weaved its way into her own being, she understood Jareth in a way no one in the magical realm could. She had powers she had yet to discover, but one she had used both Under and Aboveground, was the ability to understand unspoken words, "Something's wrong in the Underground isn't there, Jareth?"

His two-tone eyes locked with hers, a sadness behind them she had never seen before, and with a sorrowful sigh he admitted, "My brother is trying to take over the entire magical realm. And he's coming after you."

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Suits You Well

Sarah's head was spinning: her sister had just admitted that she'd been to the Underground before her, she'd been _living _there for years, and to top it all off she was in love with Jareth, **_and_ **he was in love with her!

"So, Alison...darling, are you coming or not?" Jareth, hand extended, stood waiting for the older sister's reply.

Alison sighed, "Alright Jareth, I'll go. On one condition," she could see his smile falter, but he hid it well.

"Anything love," he husked.

Alison smirked victoriously, "You have to give me the option of coming back Aboveground if I want to after this entire ordeal is over. Agreed?"

Both she and Sarah could see that he was not pleased with the condition, but judging by the loving look in his eyes when he gazed at Alison, Sarah could tell that he would make her change her mind...or at least he would try to.

Jareth straightened, "Very well then my dear, shall we?"

Alison took his hand, her eyes drifting back to Sarah, "Sarah? Coming?"

The fae's eyes narrowed, "we honestly don't need _her_ help,"

The young woman faced him, eyes firm, "And what makes you so sure about that?"

He grimaced, "Alison, dearest,"

She was about to let go of his hand, when his grip tightened, "No...Sarah stay close and please try not to wander off."

The teenager grinned, "Wasn't planning on it,"

Alison squeezed Jareth's hand lightly, signaling that they could go, "Jareth..."

He looked at her and nodded, "Hold on tight,"

Sarah took her sister's outstretched arm and clenched her eyes tightly shut as she felt the warmth of magic envelope her, the feeling of carpet beneath her feet now gave way to soft grass. When she opened her eyes, she found that they we in a part of the Castle that she hadn't seen the last time she was in the Underground: they were in a small garden, with millions upon millions of exotic and magical buds in full bloom surrounding them, a small fountain could be heard trickling in the distance. Her emerald eyes fell upon the small fairies fluttering around the gardens, each small bud they touched exploded with color into a magnificent flower.

"Sarah?" a gruff voice questioned shockingly behind her.

The young girl spun around, a bright grin of happiness appearing on her face, "Hoggle!" she ran and embraced the small dwarf, his stubby arms wrapping around her waist.

"What're ya doin' here, Sarah?"

"My lady!"

"Sir Didimus! Ambrosius!" Sarah squealed with joy as she embraced her friends.

"Sawah! Sawah fwiend!"

"Oh, Ludo! Ha ha!" the large monster pulled her up into his arms in a crushing hug.

Alison watched her sister in wonderment, an admiring smile appearing on her face.

"Happy to be home my love?" Jareth's voice whispered in her ear, oh, how she had missed that whisper so.

Her gemstone eyes gazed up at him in a way that he'd felt he hadn't seen in a lifetime, "Feels wonderful,"

He smiled, caressing her face gently, "You know, I do love you, with all my soul."

She covered his hand with hers, "I know...I know,"

"Then...why did you leave?"

"Because I felt I had to, my family needed me," she said with a sigh, knowing that it was a stupid, yet truthful, excuse.

"You have family here, too. Family that needed you," he countered sadly, his hand drifting lower to her waist.

She smiled, "You, your mother, your father, and that wretch you call your brother?"

Jareth's gaze snapped up to meet hers, "And someone else, do you forget?"

Alison stopped his hand before it could rest upon her abdomen, "I know. But that person is in a better place, that person doesn't have to face this horrid situation that we're in now." When she'd been living in the Underground at Jareth's side, she'd conceived a child, yet due to his fiendish brother's antics, she'd had a miscarriage. Jareth's mother, Aurelia, had said the child would have been a son...Jareth's heir.

Sarah and her friends had been watching the two of them silently, the young teenager trying to process the situation, "What are they talking about?"

Hoggle looked up at her, "The King and Queen? Thems is talkin' about Jareth's brother, most likely."

"Queen?!"

Sir Didimus looked at her, "Why my lady, of course! Queen Alison has been our queen for many a year, the one who put the King's heart at ease, made him more compassionate towards his subjects. When she disappeared his heart encased itself in ice, never allowing himself to love another."

"Especially after the baby's death," Hoggle finished.

Sarah was shocked, "What baby?!"

"Jareth and Alison were gonna have a baby, but Jareth's brother didn't like that, so he casts a spell on the Queen, causin' her to miscarry."

The young girl's eyes rested on her sister, sorrow now welling up in her eyes: her sister had been pregnant, was going to have a child, but that couldn't happen. Oddly enough every problem had a common denominator in some form or another: Jareth. But no, she couldn't blame this one of Jareth, because that child that was Alison's child was Jareth's child, too. It was his brother's fault, the brother who was now trying to take over all of the Underground, the brother who was coming after her sister.

Sarah could see that even being in the Underground had changed Alison: she carried herself differently, with regality, she had a magical glow about her, a glitter in her eye that was etherial in every sense of the word. Her sister looked like a queen, a queen that only Sarah could dream about.

"Alison?"

The young woman's gaze broke from Jareth's and turned to her, "Sarah, what's wrong?"

The young girl smiled, she could tell that Alison had noticed the tears in her eyes, "Nothing, nothing,"

Alison walked over, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "I'm still your sister, you can tell me anything."

Sarah sighed, "You really belong here, don't you?"

Jareth walked over to the two sisters, placing a loving arm around Alison's shoulders, and Sarah noticed that he was looking at her with a different gaze, not of anger or hate, but of understanding, trust, and, could it be, caring? "Sarah, I know how much you mean to Alison, and I just wanted to apologize to you for how I behaved earlier, you're my wife's sister, my sister for Elder's sake! Can you forgive me?"

Sarah was shocked, but also happy, "Of course, Jareth. Of course I forgive you,"

Alison smiled, "Now, I do believe I have a bit of explaining to do, don't I?"

"I think you do, my love. You two go on, I have a few things to tend to before we head off."

"Where?"

"Jareth's parents are supposedly expecting us, but I have some things I want to tell you, first."

Alison linked arms with her sister and began walking her through the gardens, whilst Jareth headed inside the castle to consult with someone of high importance.

Sarah was amazed at the life her sister had been living, Alison told her everything, about her life in the Underground as Queen of the Goblins, as Jareth's loving wife, and as a magical being herself now.

"Sarah, a few years ago, Jareth and I found out that I was pregnant, and that's when things suddenly changed for us."

Sarah nodded, "I know, Hoggle and Sir Didimus told me. What happened to you was horrible,"

Alison sighed, "Our child was going to be a boy, the heir to Jareth's throne. But his brother, Hethro, wasn't going to have any part of it. He wanted the Goblin throne for himself, it was one step closer to the throne of the King of the Underground. A throne, which Jareth and Hethro's father, currently possesses."

"But if Jareth's father were to...God forbid...pass away, that would make him King of the Underground, and you Queen!"

Alison nodded, "And that is what makes Hethro's blood boil, that his younger brother may become his ruler very soon. You see Sarah, Jareth's father is ill, on the verge of death thanks to one of the many curses Hethro has cast uppon our family, and Aurelia wants Jareth to take on the throne now so that his father may rest instead of having to rule the realm. Jareth won't do it, thinks it would cause Hethro to inflict more damage than he already has."

Sarah sat down on a stone bench in the garden, her sister sitting beside her, "And what do you think? You're his wife, doesn't he listen to you?"

She nodded, "My opinion is one he takes to heart very seriously, and I've told him what I think."

"That is?"

"That he should do whatever he thinks is right. He's a brilliant man, Sarah, only a fool would question it...but he doubts himself which is what worries me the most. Hethro will do anything he sets his mind on without a second thought, which is what I think he thinks makes him stronger, more powerful than Jareth. But there is another factor that Jareth has accomplished that Hethro falls short."

"What's that?"

"Love. The love of a companion, of a lover....of a wife."

"That's why Hethro is after you?! Because you're Jareth's wife?!"

Alison gave a sad nod, "Jareth is afraid I won't be able to protect myself from him, he forgets that I'm not human as I once was. But then again, he has good reason to worry, I could have fended off that curse that took our child away, yet I did not."

She led her sister through several twists and turns of the garden, leading her to a small alcove illuminated by the two suns above the entirety of Goblin City. Sarah saw, in the center of the alcove, a small statue of pure white marble, it was a statue of an ornate bird, at its feet a small plaque.

"It's a phoenix, considered good luck in the Underground, very rare, too. Jareth and I saw one the day we found out I was going to have a child."

Emerald eyes read the plaque, tears pouring out like small raindrops.

_~Here rests in peace_

_Kyne Luca, Prince of the Goblins_

_Son of Jareth and Alison, King and Queen of the Goblins_

_Grandson of Gautier and Aurelia, King and Queen of the Underground_

_May the Magic of Elders Past Protect him in Everlasting Happiness~_

"Sarah?" Alison questioned her sister, seeing the tears falling down the young girl's cheeks.

"I...I am so sorry," she sobbed, Alison quickly running over to catch her in her arms.

"Sssh, Sarah, there's nothing for you to be sorry about, nothing at all."

"What's wrong?" Jareth came running into the alcove, seeing the two sisters on the ground, Sarah sobbing in Alison's arms.

Alison looked up at her husband, "She just starting crying,"

"A-A-About what's h-happened t-t-to you both, it-it-it's horrib-b-ble!" Sarah cried harder.

Jareth knelt down beside them and placed a hand on Sarah's back, "Sarah, it was our own stupidity to trust my brother, there is nothing for you to cry over."

The young girl looked at him, the understanding smile on his face said it all, _Tears aren't necessary_.

"Alison spent many an hour crying over this small statue," he told her.

Alison nodded, "I sobbed for days out here, but I learned to let go and live in the present."

"I think you two should get some rest, I have to travel to Glacerieulo. My father has summoned me,"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, you help Sarah settle in, I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."

Sarah watched as one of Alison's alabaster hands grasped Jareth's, "Be careful,"

Jareth bent down and placed his lips gently on hers, a sight that Sarah found surprising, "I shall. I love you,"

"And I you."

With that, Jareth disappeared into thin air, leaving the sisters alone.

"Come on, let's get you in a room and comfortable," Alison helped Sarah to stand and led her back to the Castle. They walked through the winding corridors, goblins of every shape and size bowing low with smiles at their newly returned Queen.

"You're very popular around here," Sarah teased.

Alison smiled, "The goblins like me because I taught their King how to be kind, here's your room." She opened the door to reveal a magnificent room fit for a princess. A plush bed, an ornate vanity and wardrobe, a beautiful balcony overlooking the gardens.

"This is incredible," Sarah beamed, hugging her sister close, "thank you."

Alison smiled, hugging her back, "You're welcome, now get some rest, if you're hungry just call for Hoggle, he'll help you." She shut the door and let Sarah be, heading down to her own chambers to change out of her uniform and into a more suitable lavender gown, the bodice surrounded with golden stitching and amethyst gemstones. As she sat at her vanity brushing her long waves into a comfortable coiffure, she couldn't help but wonder as to why her husband's eyes seemed full of sorrow when he told her he loved her...all the while feeling as if she was being watched from afar.

_~Oh Alison, how you've become more beautiful since the last time we met. Miscarriage suits you well. Does Jareth know what I have planned for you? Is that why he ran to Glacerieulo in such haste? Well, he won't have to worry for long, because soon he will have lost both his throne, and his Queen_.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Went Too Well

**AN: Hello everyone, sory I haven't updated in such a long time you see, I got a new laptop and I had to get my data transferred from the old one into the new one. So that is why everything took so long. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter as promised, and I know I don't usually do these in this story but I felt that I had to explain myself. I do not own the rights to _The Labyrinth_, but I do own my created characters. Enjoy! RnR is most appreciated!!!!**

Now that Alison was back in the Underground, she felt more at home, though her mind did wander off as to why her husband had insisted on visiting his father alone. Was he afraid of something and did not want to tell her? Or was it the fact that she had left the Underground that he did not want his family to think ill of her? Whatever the reason was, she was going to find out...after she checked in on Sarah. Walking though the winding stone corridors, she found her way easily to her sister's new inhabitance.

"Sarah? Are you alright?"

"_Yes Ali I'm fine. This room is incredible!_"

Alison smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry?"

"_Yes...a little_,"

"Then come on out, I'll have some of the goblins prepare you something to eat."

The Queen heard shuffling of feet, and a few moments later Sarah appeared at the door in a dress two dress sizes larger than what she fit in.

"Oh Sarah! I think you may need a smaller dress," she laughed at her younger sister's blushing face.

"I was looking for something more presentable for me to wear to meet your in-laws," the teenager admitted, her eyes showing her shyness.

Alison sighed, "Well, Sarah, you're not meeting them in a dress like that, I can't even see your hands!" she entered the room and headed straight for the wardrobe, taking out three dresses that were Sarah's size.

"Pick one and go try it on, then let me see how it fits."

The young girl disappeared into the adjoining room, while Alison sat down on the bed, admiring how her sister grew so comfortable to the lifestyle of royalty, then again, she had always been the one with the wild imagination: dressing up in hand-made costumes, acting out her own stories, reading fantasy novels, it was as if Sarah Williams had lived in the Underground all her life.

"I like this one," the young girl came out in an emerald green dress that hung loosely around her body, elongating her body and making her look as etherial as her sister.

The Queen nodded, "And it fits perfectly, now, lets get you something to eat before Jareth comes back so you're ready to go."

"Jareth, how could you possibly go chasing after her Aboveground?!"

"She's my wife! That's why I went after her! I love her!"

"You are to take the throne soon and I will not have you galavanting after humans!"

"She's not human anymore surely you know that more than anyone!"

"Enough both of you! This is getting us nowhere arguing, Hethro will attack any day now and you two better come to an agreement!"

Jareth stood in the throne room of the kingdom of Glacerieulo, his father and mother sat before him, their mismatched interrogating eyes staring down at him in understanding and disblief.

"Father, please listen to me, Alison left to be with her family, you understand how much she was needed there! She needed to be with her sister!"

"Whom you subsequently brought down here without any thought in the action! She is not fae she will not last long in Glacerieulo!"

"Then she will not come! I won't put my wife under any more distress! Hethro has done enough as it is!"

Jareth's mother stood, walking down to his son and placing a loving hand on his shoulder, "Jareth, you're father cannot do this anymore, you need to take the throne now, no matter what Hethro will do afterwards. He is too sick darling, surely you have listened to Alison enough to understand that she understands the importance of the situation?"

The Goblin King nodded, "Yes mother, I have."

"Aurelia do not encourage him! He's done wrong and he should understand that!"

Mismatched blue eyes met mismatched silver, "What have I done wrong, father?! Chasing after the woman I love is a crime?!"

"Gautier, please listen to your son," Aurelia's mismatched lavender and amethyst eyes met her husband's sorrowful gaze.

Gautier sighed, "Bring Alison here, but I do not want the human girl in Glacerieulo...we don't need her catching any illnesses that she cannot treat when she returns Aboveground."

Jareth nodded, "Thank you father, mother, I shall return soon," and with that, the Goblin King returned to the Labyrinth, leaving his parents alone.

"Jareth!" Alison sprung out of her throne to meet her husband, throwing her arms around him, "Is everything alright?!"

The King nodded, "My dear, everything is fine, my father just wanted to clarify some things."

"Such as?"

"He does not think it safe for Sarah to come with us to Glacerieulo, he doesn't want her getting sick."

Alison nodded, "Understandable, she's in the dining hall if you were wondering,"

Jareth smiled, "Reading my thoughts again darling?"

A smile appeared on his wife's face, "Just making sure I'm still fae,"

He brought his lips to hers, "You most certainly are. Now come, I'm sure you're sister isn't going to be happy with the fact that she's not coming."

The two of them walked hand in hand to the dining hall, where they found Sarah sitting at the long wooden table, a small plate of food before her, Hoggle to her left, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius to her right, and Ludo standing by the door.

"Sarah?"

The young girl looked up and smiled, "Jareth, back so soon?"

He nodded, "Sarah, I'm afraid that you're going to have to stay here whilst your sister and I travel to Glacerieulo."

"Why?"

Alison looked at Jareth, her eyes telling him that she would handle it, "Sarah, Jareth's father reminded him of the several diseases within the city, and Aboveground they cannot be treated. It's for your safety since you're not a fae, that you not come."

Emerald eyes blinked in understanding, "OK, I'll stay here."

Jareth was surprised that the teenager agreed so quickly, if he'd tried to talk to her he would have been arguing with the girl for hours.

"Alright, Hogwart make sure that Sarah stays safely within the castle walls."

Hoggle nodded, but under his breath mumbled, "Hog-gle."

Alison sighed, "We'll be back before you even notice we're gone, Sarah, trust me."

The King and Queen took their leave to the throne room, leaving the young girl in the dining hall with her friends.

"Well, that went well," Alison smiled, fastening the broach of her cloak.

"Too well I say. Gah, darling could you?" Jareth grunted with frustration at the fact that his clasp was not closing.

She sighed, walking over to her husband, stopping his fast-working fingers and placing her delicate hands on the broach, "You really must learn patience my love, it is a wonderful trait," she fastened the clasp with ease, causing her husband to sigh.

"Why is it that you are so perfect?"

She smiled, kissing his lips lightly, "Because I'm married to you. Come, we've kept your parents waiting long enough I think,"

Jareth changed into his barn owl form, whilst Alison, remembering another of her fae traits, changed into a snowy owl, the two of them traveling to Glacerieulo, unaware of the figure traveling behind them.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Snatched

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been working on another one of my stories. Again, I own none of the rights to _The Labyrinth_, but I do own my created characters. RnR is much appreciated. Enjoy!!!**

Glacerieulo was a palace surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of waterfalls, magical creatures of every kind roamed the streets, filled the skies, and swam in the waters; while faes, mystics, and Elders wandered about it's many realms. Jareth and Alison walked along the main road, having just arrived in the kingdom not long ago.

"Darling, don't you think we should just head up to the palace? Why make your parents wait?" the Queen questioned her husband, noticing that he was more tense than he was when they'd arrived.

Jareth looked at her, "Because I feel as if we're being followed. Don't you?"

It was true; she had been getting the feeling they were being followed, but she had not paid any mind to it, "Jareth, sweetheart, let's just go to the castle."

The fae looked at his wife and smiled, "Of course, love," they disappeared from the streets as if they were never there, reapparing withing the palace walls, before them stood two large golden doors, studded with wonderous gems from every corner of the Underground.

Alison smiled, "It feels like I've been away for a lifetime."

The Goblin King pressed his alabaster lips against her hair, "You're home now, precious, and I'll never let you go again."

The doors opened to the throne room, Jareth's mother and father sat in the elaborate chairs at the end of the long, velvet carpeting. The King and Queen of the Goblins walked forward, accepting the welcoming embrace from the Queen.

Aurelia smiled at her daughter-in-law, "Alison, welcome home."

The young Queen embraced her mother-in-law, "Mother, it's good to be home."

The King cleared his throat, "Alison."

She looked up at her ill-stricken father-in-law, despite his sunken eyes and sickly palor, the sterness within his mismatched silver and grey eyes was prominent. "Father. I would like to apologize for running off to the Aboveground without any warning. None of it was Jareth's doing, please don't blame him."

He smiled wealkly, "I do not blame either of you, Alison. Welcome home."

"Yes, welcome home dearest sister-in-law."

The four members of the royal family turned in shock to see the owner of the voice.

"How _dare_ you show your face in this palace!" Gautier snarled.

Hethro smirked on with his red and garnet eyes staring at Alison, "On the contrary, old man, I have every right to be here. It is, after all, my home."

Alison glared, "You animal."

Jareth's arm wrapped protectively around his wife's shoulders, "What do you want, Hethro?"

His older brother chuckled, "Why I came here to claim my rightful place as King of the Underground...with my Queen at my side," he hand extended to Alison, who's eyes grew wide with shock and anger.

"Over my dead body."

Aurelia stepped forward, "How can you be so cruel to your own family, Hethro? After all we've done for you over thousands of years, you have the audacity to do this to us!"

The fire-eyed fae laughed, "Me? Cruel?! Now mother, I don't think you have the right to accuse me of being cruel when you and father banished me from Glacerieulo, while letting a _human_ become one of us. A member of the royal family."

Gautier looked at his disowned son, "You, sir, are no member of this family anymore."

Jareth faced his brother, "I suggest you leave."

The elder son laughed again, "Or what baby brother? Going to sic a legion of Goblins on me?! You, who chose the most pathetic, useless kingdom to oversee, think you're more powerful than I?"

Alison stepped forward, away from her husband's protective grasp, "Hethro..._I_ suggest you leave. Now."

He looked down at her with a gaze that made Jareth's blood boil, "As you wish my darling, but we shall meet again very, _very_ soon," he took her hand, but she snatched it away, spitting in his face.

"Rot in Hell."

Hethro wiped his face, grinning all the while, "Ah, the thin line of humanity that runs through your veins...it disgusts me," he swung the back of his hand across her face, knocking her to the floor.

Jareth leapt forward and tackled his brother to the ground, the two writhing and wrestling on the floor.

Aurelia helped her daughter-in-law up, "Alison, are you alright?!"

The Queen of the Goblins stood, wiping the small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, "I'm fine. ENOUGH!" She clapped her hands together, a large burst of white light separating the two brothers.

Hethro stumbled backward, staring at the young woman in disbelief, "Mark my words, you will _rue_ the day you did this," he disappeared into a small cloud of black smoke.

After she was sure he was gone, Alison ran over to help her husband, "Jareth! Are you alright!?"

Helping the Golbin King off of the marble floor, she hugged him close, "You are insane! I hope you know that!"

He chuckled, kissing the crown of her head, "I'm fine darling, are you alright?" he turned her face to the side, allowing him a good look at her now light purple cheek. Jareth's brow furrowed in anger, "He'll pay for this."

Alison shook her head, "No. Darling, let's just...go home. I'm sure Sarah is wondering where we are," she turned to her in-laws and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you."

Gautier stood from his throne with difficulty, limping over and wrapping his arm around her, "My dear, _I_ am the one who should be apologizing. It is my fault Hethro has done all of this."

Jareth looked at him, "Father."

The King held up his hand, "Son, let me finish," he brought his pewter gaze back to his daughter-in-law, "you are a powerful fae, my daughter, and when the time comes, you will be able to stop him from doing any more harm. When you are Queen of the Underground, you will be able to bring peace and safety back to this Kingdom."

Alison smiled, "Father, thank you."

Gautier faced his son, "You two go, now, I'm sure you have things to take care of," the father and son pair embraced, "be careful, Jareth. Protect them both."

The young King nodded to his father, "I will."

* * *

Sarah paced the throne room of the castle, worried that something had happened, "Why are they taking so long?!"

Hoggle tried to calm the young woman down, "Sarah, them's is royalty, they have big things to talk about."

Sir Didymus nodded, "My lady, your sister and the King shall be here soon enough."

Ambrosious barked in agreement.

The teenage girl groaned in frustration, slumping down in the throne she knew was her sister's, "I hope they're alright."

"I'm afraid the same cannot be said for you, Sarah."

She jumped at the voice, it sounded just like Jareth's, but different in many ways. The source of it came from a man standing before her now, his eyes a mismatch of garnet and fire red.

"Who are you?"

He did not answer, only advancing towards her and her friends, "Sarah, I'm shocked your sister didn't tell you about me."

It was then she realized whom he was, but she realized it too late.

"ALLLLLIIISSSONN!"

**_To be continued..._**

**AN: Again sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I know I'm leaving a cilffhanger but I promise, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update and you'll get your money's worth!!**


	6. The Dark Realm

**AN: I do apologize to anyone I have kept waiting for such a long time but I just REALLY wanted to get this chapter done right since it is so important in the story. Anyway again I am sorry and I hope you enjoy it.**

Alison sighed, taking off her cloak, "Why does your brother insist on all of this?!"

Jareth looked at his wife, her cheek now completely black and blue, "My darling I wish you would let me heal that."

She did not answer him, her eyes were fixed on the ground, "Alison? Alison, answer me, my love."

Her head snapped up, fear written all over her face, "Sarah," she sprinted down the halls, bursting through each doorway to find not a goblin nor her sister. "Sarah?! Sarah! SARAH!"

The Goblin King ran after her, wondering why she was calling for Sarah, "Alison! Alison come back!"

The Queen did not stop until she got to the throne room, her eyes welling up with tears, "Oh God."

"Dear Lord," Jareth walked over and wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife.

"We left them alone, Jareth. I knew we shouldn't have left them alone, " standing there were Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosious: stone statues. "He has her, I know he has her."

The fae looked at his wife, "We'll get her back darling, we'll fix all of this."

* * *

Sarah struggled against her bindings; wherever she was is was dark, cold, and slimy. She could hear something slithering around on the ground in front of her, every so often sliding over her now bare feet.

"So Sarah, enjoying your stay in my dungeons?" Hethro came in, fire in his hand illuminated the cavern, allowing her to see the thing slithering around was a giant serpent with the head of a bird. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to keep away from it, "Don't mind Cyria she's just trying to make friends, since you are, after all, her dinner," he chuckled menacingly.

The young girl looked up at him, soot covered her face and hands, "Jareth and my sister will stop you. You'll never rule the Underground."

"Oh darling, I can honestly disagree with you on that," she caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, she pulled away sharply, "still as human as your sister. My family can pretend all they want that she's become a fae like them, like me, but they will never see the truth as I do. She holds powers only because she is married to my brother; she is still a human."

Her emerald eyes looked up at him in anger, then at the creature moving around her in fear; she hoped that her sister and Jareth would find her soon, and she hoped that Hoggle and the others were OK, "What did you do to my friends? Did you kidnap them too?"

Hethro smiled, "Hmm? Oh, in a way I did, yes."

"Where are they?"

"See for yourself," he held up a crystal, similar to the ones Jareth always showed her, but the difference was that she didn't see happy things, she saw Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, andAmbrosious all turned to stone, then, she saw her sister and Jareth: Jareth was angry, and her sister was crying.

"_We'll find her, Alison_."

"_Jareth who knows what your brother will do to her or why he even took her!_"

"_To lure you in, darling, to lure us in_."

The elder brother of the Goblin King snatched the crystal away, "You see? They already know your with me."

* * *

Alison fastened the belt of her sheath tighter around her waist, sliding the polished, silver sword into it in one quick motion.

Jareth watched his wife as she continued to conceal knives and daggers within her person, but there was one item of weaponry that stood out, "You have a gun?"

Her sapphire eyes stared at him, "I was trained to use it, Jareth."

"In the Underground things change, you know this."

"Jareth, my love," she walked over and snapped the belt of his arrow quiver a notch tighter, "a gun, is a gun, is a gun. I know this."

He sighed, "I just, I want you to be careful. I am not losing you again."

"You're not losing anyone. I promise you that much."

The two of them left the Goblin City, traveling to the darkest corner of the Underground, a realm that Hethro took a disgusting amount of pride in making terrible. Alison had never seen such a place: everything was either dead or dying, the smell in the air was putrid, and it's inhabitants were the nastiest, foulest, and cruelest creatures. Jareth had been there once before, to banish Hethro following his father's orders; it was worse now than it had been when he first saw it.

"How can anyone live in such a place?" Alison said, her eyes widened with shock.

"Hethro has made it so no one can leave, my darling," The Goblin King wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders, "stay close."

They continued to the entrance of the realm, a dark cavern that towered over them.

Alison held out her hand, "_Vanhin on antaa minulle voimaa ja valoa läpi pimeyteen_," a bright light appeared in her hand, illuminating every crevice in the large two of them gasped in horror at the sight: the only way to cross was a path small stepping stones floating in a drink of what only could be catagorized as quick sand. Stalactites of rock pointed down at them like spikes, dripping an unknown substance that hit the quick sand with a hiss, "Jareth."

"Hold on to me, and close your eyes."

The Queen did as he said; yet she didn't know how long she did so, but when she opened her eyes, they had crossed the tunnel...into more treacherous territory. Surrounding them were guards of the castle, slaves to Hethro. "Jareth," her sapphire eyes gazed behind her, only to have a gasp of horror escape her, "Jareth!" she found her husband lying on the ground, his clothes with small holes burned through them, burns on his torso and face.

"The stalactites...drip, poison," his mismatched eyes looked up at her, now bloodshot and teary.

"Sssh, sssh, sssh, don't speak my love," she looked up at the guards, "take us to Hethro. Your ruler."

One of the guards looked at her, his large, glowing green eyes staring at her, "Who are you to give us orders?"

Clapping her hands together, bright light surrounding her, "I am The Goblin Queen! You _will_ take us to your ruler!"

One of the guards lifted the poisoned King into its arms, the group led Alison into the castle, to the dark, unlit throne room, where Hethro sat, her sister, Sarah, chained beside him.

**_To be continued..._**

**AN: If you want the translation for what Alison says in the cavern, hover your pointer over the sentence and it should show up. If not, send me a message or a review and I'll send it to you! Reviews and support are much appreciated!!!!**


	7. You're Mine Now

**AN: OK I apologize for not updating in such a long time but I've been very busy with other stories and I just got sidetracked from this one. Anyway, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! WARNING CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF RAPE!**

Alison glared angrily at her brother-in-law, wishing that she could just wipe the smug grin off his face, "Let her go."

Hethro chuckled, "Why Alison, how nice of you to join us. And...Jareth, tsk, tsk, tsk, what happened to you dear brother?" he stood and walked over to the large creature that carried the Goblin King, "_Pudottaa hänet._"

The creature seemed to not understand, which Alison found relieving, but after a few moments it let Jareth fall from it's arms to the stone floor with a soft thud, causing her to shift in discomfort.

Sarah could see the look of pain on her sister's face, "Alison just go!"

"Sarah, be quiet," the older of the two sisters argued, striding up to Hethro, "_Varoitan teitä, jos satuttaa häntä millään tavalla, voit rue päivä koskaan ylittänyt minua._"

Her threat merely caused him to laugh, "Alison, Alison, are you honestly going to threaten me? I am more powerful than you and your husband combined. Well, especially now."

Alison looked over his shoulder at her husband, motionless and limp on the ground; the sight tore at her heart, "Just let Sarah go, do what you want with me."

"Al...Alison..."

The low, practically inaudible mumble came from behind him, but Hethro smirked victoriously, "Someone's looking for you," he walked over to his brother, fisting a hand in Jareth's wispy hair before yanking him upward, causing Alison to scream in anger.

"NO! LET HIM GO!" she drew her sword, pressing the tip against his neck, anger burning in her cerulean eyes.

The fae stared at her, holding up his free hand in mock surrender, "Alright, as you wish my dear," he let go of Jareth's hair, Alison lunging to catch him before he hit the ground again.

"Jareth? Jareth, sweetheart look at me," she pushed his hair out of his face, "look at me."

The Goblin King's eyes opened slightly, the burns on his face were much angrier, now bleeding slowly, "Alison..."

"Sssh, try not to speak," she sighed, sparkling tears rolled down her cheeks, "Jareth, stay with me."

He smiled painfully, "I'll never leave you, Alison. I love you."

"The poison is killing him, Alison," Hethro jeered.

The young woman looked up at him, her gaze cold, "If you heal him, and set my sister free, I will do as you ask."

Sarah tried to stand, but the chains that bound her were far too heavy, "Alison, no!"

"Sarah be quiet!"

"NO! I won't let you throw your happiness away!"

Alison snapped her head in her sister's direction, "My happiness is seeing my loved ones safe!" she turned back to Hethro, "Heal him."

The ruby-red stare of her brother-in-law sent a chill down her spine, but he knelt down beside them, hovering a hand over Jareth's chest, "_Olen vapauttamaan teille kipua, kärsimystä, kuolemaa. Olen vapauttamaan teille kipua, kärsimystä, kuolemaa. Olen vapauttamaan teille kipua, kärsimystä, kuolemaa..._"

The two sisters watched as the bleeding stopped and the burns dissipated, Alison could feel his heart beating stronger, his breathing grew normal, and slowly, she watched him open his eyes once more, "Jareth."

The Goblin King looked up at his wife, seeing the tears that stained her face, "Alison, my dear don't cry."

But the young woman could not help the tears that overflowed, "Jareth..."

Jareth sat up, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Sssh, it's alright. It's alright, I'm here."

"I thought I lost you," she sighed, burying her face in the crook of his neck, trying to avoid the deal she'd made with his brother.

"Alison," Hethro interjected, "I hate to break up this joyous moment, but you're coming with me," he held out his hand.

Jareth looked at her, "Alison? What's going on?" he glanced up at Sarah, who merely looked down at him helplessly.

"Your wife has agreed to stay here, in exchange for your life and Sarah's release. Well," he waved his hand, the chains that bound Sarah disappeared in a puff of smoke, "you're both free to go."

Alison ran her hand over Jareth's chest, her fingers brushing against the amulet he wore, "Take Sarah and go back to the castle. I'll be fine."

"No, I won't leave you here," he growled, keeping his hold on her tight.

"Jareth," she looked into his eyes, she could see the fury buried deep within them, "go. I beg you."

Sarah rushed down to them, "Alison, we're not leaving you here."

Hethro grimaced angrily, "Alison."

"Alison," Jareth pleaded.

"Don't do this," Sarah finished, tears now filling her emerald eyes.

The Goblin Queen looked at her husband and sister, shame and sadness tearing her apart, "Just go," she walked away from the two of them and stood beside her brother-in-law, "before he changes his mind and kills you."

Hethro chuckled, "Smart girl. Oh, Sarah, your friends are back to normal."

The young girl stared at him harshly, "I hope you rot."

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your brother-in-law?"

Jareth walked over to him, grabbing his shirt and shoving him against the closest wall, "I swear, if she is harmed in any way, I will come back here and tear your black heart out with my bare hands!"

"Jareth!" Alison rushed over, pulling him away, "Stop this, please. I'm doing this to protect you!"

The Goblin King couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Alison, I will not let you sell yourself for my sake."

"Stop this," she took his face in her hands, feeling his smooth skin beneath her fingertips, "please just stop. I love you, and only you. I'll never stop loving you."

He sighed, "I can't lose you again."

Alison smiled lovingly, "You won't."

Jareth took one of her hands in his, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Alison, sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer, releshing the moment for as long as she could before pulling away from him slowly, "Go," she whispered, walking away from him once more.

Sarah could see that there was no changing her sister's mind, so she walked over to Jareth, taking his hand, "C'mon."

The Goblin King glared at his brother, "I'll be watching."

Hethro grinned, wrapping an arm around Alison's shoulders, causing her to flinch, "Be sure you do so."

Alison watched her husband and sister disappear in a whirl of sparkle and light, before all was dark once more and she was alone, with no one but Hethro to torment her every breath.

"Now," he whispered, brushing his lips against her neck, "what to do with you."

* * *

Jareth and Sarah both arrived at his castle, and he could not help but let out a growl of anger, "NO!"

Sarah spent little time hugging her friends in joy that they were safe, immediately rushing to Jareth before he destroyed something else, "Jareth stop! We'll get her back!"

"How, Sarah? How do you suggest we do so?"

"I don't know! But we'll figure out something!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" a voice chimed from the doorway to the throne room. Jareth's mother stood before them in a radiant, white gown with gold embroidery and embellished with pearls and onyx.

Jareth sighed, "He's got her, mother. He's going to do something horrible to her, I just know it."

Aurelia approached her son slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You have to save her. Otherwise the entire Underground will have no Queen."

The Goblin King looked at her mother sharply, "What?"

His mother sighed, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye, "Your father has passed, Jareth. He died not but hours ago."

Jareth stared at his mother incredulously; that explained the white gown, white was a symbol of healing in the Underground, "No...no."

"Jareth you _are_ King of the Underground, now. And Alison is Queen, you need to get her back," she hastened.

Sarah stared at the woman, "The fact that Jareth is now King of the Underground will make Hethro even angrier."

Aurelia turned to the young girl, "You must be Sarah."

"Yes I am," the young girl stated.

The Queen nodded, "I understand that it will make him furious, but it is the law. We need to rescue Alison before the next eclipse, otherwise she'll have to return Aboveground forever."

Jareth stared at her, "What?"

She sighed, "The Council decided it. They feel it best that if she doesn't return...you marry another young woman from out realm. A real fae."

"Alison _is_fae now, mother! How could you let them do this?" the Goblin King fumed, "I will not see it done! I will not marry another!"

"If she is not rescued in five days time you shall have to do so!" Aurelia argued, "Your father would not want to see you waste away wallowing in sadness over a lost love!"

Jareth's face almost turned red, "SHE IS MY ONLY LOVE! NO ONE CAN REPLACE HER, AND NO ONE WILL!"

His mother was taken aback at his anger, "You...have five days, Jareth. Otherwise you will marry another."

"In five days time if she is not rescued I relinquish the throne to Hethro, and I will live Aboveground forever. That will be suitable punishment for your ignorance toward my feelings for Alison," Jareth finalized, and he knew now that he was King, that by law it would be obeyed.

"Jareth! Jareth take that back!" his mother called out to him as he walked away.

Sarah watched Jareth disappear, "That won't happen."

Aurelia sighed, "You don't understand: if Alison is not rescued, everything that Jareth just said will come to pass."

"Why?"

"Because he is the King."

* * *

Alison did not bother to pull at the shackles that bound her, she was completely helpless. Her feet just barely touched the floor, and he arms were suspended above her head high enough that she felt that the smallest exertion would dislocate her shoulder. Her weapons had been tossed into a corner of the room, and the dim light suggested that her gun was among them. _Leave it to Hethro to have this form of imprisonment in his bed chambers_, her thoughts betrayed her as the bedroom door opened to reveal Hethro, a smirk on his face.

"You look so...tantalizing, Alison," he murmured, walking over to her, "I could almost, devour you."

She glared at him harshly, "I'd rather die."

Hethro chuckled, splaying his hands over her ample breasts, "Now, now, don't make any noise until I tell you," he gave her breasts a short squeeze, and he watched her face contort.

Alison had to fight the sensations that she knew would surge through her body the more he did such things to her. She had to bear them, _Just pretend it's Jareth_.

He reached to his hip and pulled out a small dagger, slipping it under the hem of her blouse and slicing upward. The young woman could feel the cold tip of the blade tracing between the valley of her breasts before cutting her shirt open completely, allowing him to push the cloth aside and get a full view of her bare skin, "No wonder my brother bows to your every whim," he dipped his head to swirl his tongue around one of her nipples, his one hand squeezing her other breast tighter. Alison bit her lip hard, her toes pointing in reaction. Hethro continued laving her breast, sucking on the pert skin, his hand that had been otherwise occupied with the dagger now slipped into the waistband of her pants, finding its destination between her thighs as he began stroking her wet folds gently, feeling her body shudder.

Alison continued biting her lip, trying to force herself not to relinquish herself, but soon she knew she'd have to, _Just imagine it's Jareth, it's just Jareth_. Alison continued to tell herself it was her husband doing these things to her, and the more she did so the easier it became to ignore who it was, "Ooh..."

Hethro looked up at her, hearing the moan from her lips caused his own to curl into a grin, "Finally, she relinquishes," he thrust his finger inside her harshly, immediately finding a fast pace, allowing him to watch her forehead crease as her breathing came out in short gasps. He squeezed her breast again, bringing his mouth roughly to her neck, causing her to moan louder. The Queen gripped the chains above her as she felt a second finger of his enter her, causing her thighs to quiver profusely, "Oh! Oh, God! Oh GOD!"

He chuckled as he felt her juices cover his hand, giving him the opporitunity to pull the article of clothing down, allowing to pool around her ankles, "So perfect you are, Alison. So divine," he ran a hand up her thigh, gripping her soft skin tightly to bring the leg around his waist, "and you're mine now."

Alison could only close her eyes as she heard the rustle of his breeches, and a few moments later she felt the tip of his manhood push inside her, and soon he filled her completely, causing her to yell. Hethro wasted no time in picking up a steady, fast pace, the sound of skin hitting skin mixed with their moans of intimacy filled the room. The young woman felt her hands were chaffing from gripping the chains so tight, but better to grip steel than the man violating her. Hethro pulled her other leg around his waist, leaving her only support to be the chains that suspended her, and soon he felt her walls tighten around her, her screams filled his ears like a sweet music. Suddenly all was still, and Hethro removed himself from his sister-in-law before dressing once more, leaving her nude and chained to the wall. "If you enjoyed that as much as it sounded like, your husband will be very disappointed in you."

She did not make eye contact with him, and only when he left did she start silently sobbing.

**AN: Reviews are wonderful!**


End file.
